In a wide variety of applications and industries, there is a need to seal, connect, weld or otherwise manipulate tubes. For example, there is often a need to create a seal at a location along the length of a tube or a portion thereof. Such a seal may be desired to prevent or substantially reduce the flow of gaseous or liquid fluid between adjacent portions of a tube.
One example of an application in which a tube may be desired to be sealed is the sealing of tubes that contain blood or other bodily fluids. For example, blood may be drawn from a donor from flexible tubing that extends into a plastic blood collection bag. Once the bag is filled to its capacity, it may be desired to seal the tubing in order to prevent leakage and/or contamination or deterioration of the collected blood. After such collection, the blood may need to be typed and/or tested under various criteria. In order to provide a representative supply of blood for such typing and test purposes, a plurality of segments of the tubing may be sealed from one another to provide multiple sealed samples. Such samples may later be separately opened for typing and/or testing purposes.
The foregoing comments apply not only to dielectric tube sealers but also to any apparatus configured to connect, weld, or otherwise manipulate tubes using radio frequency, heat, mechanical elements, or any other known means for manipulating tubes.